


Let me save you

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Sort Of, mergana - Freeform, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Merlin has an idea.





	Let me save you

It had started as a fleeting thought when he’d learned what she’d done to Gwen. 

His suspicions kept growing as he tried to stop Gwen from killing Arthur. 

When they finally cleansed her, the idea was solid in his mind. 

_Maybe..?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Capturing her had been easy. Dragging her to the Cauldron had been harder. Actually getting her into the water was quickly proving to be impossible.

“You really think I would fall for _that_.” She sneered at him. 

Merlin kept standing knee-deep in the water with his arms stretched wide. 

“Honestly, Morgana, I have no idea what I’m doing, but if there’s even the slightest chance of this being true, I want to save you.” 

“ _You_ saving _me_?” She threw her head back in a manical cackle before her face expression changed to her Evil smirk (tm) .

“Poor little _Mer_ lin. Always doing his best to save everyone and his master doesn’t even notice.”

At that Merlin couldn’t help chuckling. 

“You have no idea how true that is.” 

He sent her a warm smile.

“But I will still save them. You as well.”

With an furious roar she thrashed through the water right up to him, their noses almost touching. She jabbed her finger in his chest. “You. Poisoned. Me.”

Old guilt washed over him once again and his eyes turned moist as he whispered.

“I loved you, you know.” 

Both their eyes went wide from shock; one from hearing the words and one from saying them. 

“That just makes it worse.” She glared, though her pink cheeks betrayed the harsh words. 

Merlin dared to reach out his hand, capturing a stray lock of tangled hair. Locking eyes with the blushing witch, he brought the lock to his lips as he murmured. 

“Please let me save you.”

~~~~~~~~~

As she emerged from the water, eyes glittering with love and happiness, Merlin couldn’t help acknowledging his beating heart. All the feelings he’d pushed to the side in favor of his destiny came rushing back. 

They ran into each other’s arms, lips capturing in a swirl of emotions. 

Leaning back, he mirrored her relieved smile.

The war was over.

They were free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Now, how do we explain this to Arthur?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea and 20 min. This is the result. Thank you for reading!
> 
> (The idea was that if morgana could turn strong and kind Gwen through the dark tower, why couldn’t Morgause have done the same to strong, kind but scared Morgana?)


End file.
